The World at War, II (Map Game)
. Also see- talk page. Due to the insane implausibility of the last game, I have decided to revamp it, one more time. The year is 1914; Austria-Hungary's emperor Franz Ferdinand has been assassinated. The European continent is now at war, all just starting from a war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Pick a nation and lead it to glory! Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible, please! *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Mods make the decisions for the NPC nations. The NPC nations are the nations that aren't controlled by any player. *Decolonization will probably happen; the colonies will most likely revolt at some point. *Each turn represents a quarter of a year. *Each person gets one nation. *If you want a bold nation, you must be mod-approved. You can sign up for any one non-bolded nation without needing any form of approval. *If you are inactive for more than 10 turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, every day. The game will start once 5 people sign up. Violation of any of these rules will result in a month long ban *Note also:UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 and Treaties in use prior to WW1. Wall of Shame Pre-Banned Users *Wrto: Banned until turn 4 for implausibility() Warned users Banned users Suspended users Nations Triple Entente *'Republic of France'- Revolution 9 (talk) **French Indochina **French Southern Morocco **French West Africa **Madagascar **French Equatorial Africa **Tunis **Algiers **New Caledonia **Guiana **Pondicherry and related enclaves in south east India. **Guadalupe **Martinique **Wallis and Fatuna islands **French Polynesia **Kwang-Chou-Wan ***French concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China **French Somaliland and the Port of Oblok **Vanuatu (co-dominion with Britain) *Russian Empire- Claus the Mighty (talk) 21:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) **Poland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **Finland- Claus the Mighty (talk) **North Caucus **Russian concession in Tianjin, China **Turkestan- *'British Empire'- Erizium (talk) **Ireland **Rhodesia- **Newfoundland- **Nyassaland **Egypt-Bozistanbal ***Sudan (co-dominion with Egypt) **Bhutan- **Ceylon **Nepal- **Raj ***Sikkim ***Kashnire ***Nicobar Islands ***Port of Aden and Aden Colony ****Hadramut ****Kuwait ***Burmah/Myamar **Malaya ***Bruni ***Sabah ***Britis N. Bornio **Tonga **Kiribati, etc. **Nigeria **Fiji **Gold Coast **Guyana **Leeward Islands **Windward Islands **British New Guinea ***Solomon Islands **Jamaica **British East Africa ***British Somaliland **Hong Kong ***British concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China **Guyana **Vanuatu (condominium with France) **Bahamas **Catman Island **River Gambia Colony Triple Alliance *'German Empire'- spar **Bayern **Essen **Hanover **Baden-Wurttenberg **Danzig **German East Africa **South-West Africa **Tientsin concession in China **German colony of Tsingtau **Kamerun **Togo **German New Guinea ***West Polynesia ***German Samoa *'Austria-Hungary'- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Austria-Hungarian concession in Tianjin, China [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Bosnia- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Transylvania- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 **Tyrol- [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 *Italy - NathanialPrice **Libya - NathanialPrice **Italian Somaliland - NathanialPrice **Eritrea - NathanialPrice **Dodecanese Islands - NathanialPrice **Italian Tianjin - NathanialPrice Other Nations *Netherlands- **Netherlands Antilles **Surinam **Dutch East Indies *Belgium- **Belgian Congo **Belgian concession in Tianjin, China *Luxembourg- *Spain-Vatonica (talk) 02:06, August 25, 2015 (UTC) **Spanish North Morocco **Spanish Sahara **Reo Monie and Biko Island *Portugal- **Cabo Verde **Portuguese Africa **Portuguese E. Timor **Macauand related enclevs in N.W. India **Goa *Ottoman Empire-Christina Pill (talk) 04:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Turkey (Constantinople, western and central Anatolia- Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Adrianople Region west of the Midia-Enos line,(political chaos. Mostly devided under a Greek and Bulgarian occupation. They claim all of it, as do the Ottomans)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Arak Region (Basra\Baghdad)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kurdish Region (Mosul\Kirkuk)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Arminian Region (Hakkari/Mamuretui/Aziz)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Assyan Region (Birliz/Van/Diyabekir/Sivas)(anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Kharz (anti-Ottoman rebellion) Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ** Pontian Greek Region (Erzurum/Trabazond)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **El Sham Region (Syria\Tripoli (Lebanese)\Beirut\Dyer Zor)) Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Mt Lebanon autonomous community Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Levant Region (Levant\Amman)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ***Jerusalem autonomous region Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Jabal Shammar Emirate/Emirate of Hai'al Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Hejez (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Saudi Arabia (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Yemen (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Kingdom of Asir (anti-Ottoman rebellion)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) **Emirate of Bahrain (anti-Ottoman rebellion\British and Persian claim)Christina Pill (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) *Switzerland- *Greece- **Cretan State- **Northern Epirus- *Albania- *Montenegro- *Serbia-涛 (来跟我说话) 19:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) *Romania- *Bulgaria- *Denmark- *Norway- *Sweden- *Australia- *New Zealand- *Qatar- *Oman *Trucial States (now the UAE) *Ethiopia- *Union of South Africa *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Republic of China- **Mongolia- **Tibet (British claim)- **Manchuria *Darfur- *Bhutan- *Siam/Thailand- *Japan-TRT **Taiwan **Korea **Japanese concession in Tianjin, China *Canada - Great showing. B23 (talk) 15:02, January 5, 2016 (UTC) **Northwest Territories **Yukon *USA - Awesome history 28 (talk) 11:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) **Panama Canal Zone - **Guam **Wake Atoll, etc **Philippines **American Samoa **Honduras- **Nicaragua- **Haiti- **Dominican Republic- **Liberia- **American concession in Tianjin and Shanghia, China *Mexico- *Guatemala- *El Salvador- *Costa Rica- *Republic of Cuba- *Panama- *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Ecuador- *Brazil- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Paraguay- *Uruguay- *Argentina- *Chile- Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of Claus the Mighty- the map game's founder. *Claus the Mighty *Fireurchin Topkek m8 *Revolution 9 Algorithm and Wars Algo and Wars link Turns The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone Category:Map Games Category:The World at War II Category:World War 1